


A Night to Remember

by depthsofmysol



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, Public Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofmysol/pseuds/depthsofmysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York was far too fresh a memory for everyone involved. With six months to go, Tony wanted to give Steve something better to remember before the stress of their impending nuptials set in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/gifts).



> As thanks for helping me out with [What Happens in Vegas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/600152). I hope this lives up to whatever you were expecting.

Six months. In six months time, one Tony Stark would be a properly married man, and officially off the market. Not that he had ever been on the market, per say. He tended to date whomever caught his attention at the time, and when he grew bored he moved on to the next person, and so on and so on. That had been his life until the events in New York. They had been the best and the worst thing to happen to him.

The best because it had forced him to re-evaluate his life choices, made realize that his days of gallivanting around the country with a different woman on his arm were over, and that settling down with someone like Steve Rogers wasn't such a bad thing. It had been one of the worst things to happen because now neither one of them could go out without being noticed. The proposal had been a bitch, and he'd left the actual planning to Steve and Pepper. The New Years plans, though? That was all him. _If_ he could pry his fiancée away from the tower long enough to actually make it to the airport on time.

"Steve! Cap, c'mon!" He called out as he walked through their apartment in the tower. Even though Steve had his own apartment a few floors down, they'd decided to move most of his stuff to his floor as it had a better view and lighting for Steve's art. "Just because we're using my jet doesn't mean we can be late!"

Tony had assumed they'd both been on-board when he'd suggested they go away for New Years. But each step he took towards their bedroom had him thinking that maybe the whole thing had been a bad idea. It wasn't like they didn't have things to do, and a trip together just the two of them – they didn't _really_ need to get away. Not when they were planning a whole month after the wedding. His idea, by the way and one he fought hard to get Steve to agree to. Maybe pushing so hard for this short little jaunt had been a bit much, but they'd all worked hard and what harm was there in spending a few days away from the city and the destruction that was still evident if you knew just where to look.

As he entered their room, it became evident that the idea had become more of a suggestion as he spotted Steve standing at the wall of windows and looking out onto the city. "Hey golden boy," he said with full knowledge that Steve hated it, "thought we were agreed on going out of town for a few days. Should have told me you changed your mind."

Slipping his arms around the other man's waist, Tony could actually feel Steve relax into his touch. They'd all gone through some tough times and had even gone their separate ways for a bit. Once the tower was completed slowly but surely they all trickled back. Steve had been the last, and had been the hardest one to convince that his gesture was sincere. The All-American hero had also been the most difficult person to convince that he was serious when he offered to buy him dinner. In the end he fell just like all the others. Unlike all the others Tony fell, too.

"I haven't changed my mind," Steve confessed as he placed his hands on top of the ones around his waist. "It just seems wrong that we are going out to celebrate while there are still some parts of the city that have barely been touched by all the reconstruction."

He'd seen it each and every time he went to find a new place to sketch or to just get away from the tower; the destruction, signs of their battle still scorched into the buildings, the roads, and anything else that had been in their way that day. Now it was all hidden away underneath scaffolding, tarps, and other signs of construction. Steve knew where to look, though. He always knew just where to find the things that most people were always willing to overlook. But he'd promised Tony that they would get away, just the two of them before their lives became even more chaotic than it already was.

They'd always been in the spotlight. Whether that was from the functions that Tony tended to attend, or because of who he was and with their engagement the spotlight was only going to get worse. This trip was supposed to be their time together, where they weren't Captain America and Iron Man but Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. But as the day they'd decided to leave edged closer and closer he felt the guilt and doubt slowly creep in. Here they were, about to embark on a vacation to the other side of the country while there were still people having to live in temporary shelters because of the political red tape involved with what had happened. How was it fair?

"Steve, there's nothing you can do," Tony told him as he sighed, "and you _promised_ that we would spend some time away just the two of us. Eventually everything will be fixed, and until then why worry about it? The red tape is a nightmare and SHIELD is handling it." Even though 'handling' it meant sweeping it under as many legal rugs as they possibly could. But it wasn't his concern. The construction for the tower came out of the Stark Industries accounts, which meant he hadn't had to deal with the nightmare that was the local government. Not everyone was that lucky.

"So for a few days can you just put this all aside," he asked as he pressed kisses to all the spots he knew affected Steve. "Just forget about it and I promise you it'll be a vacation you'll never forget."

"Alright," Steve agreed in defeat, "you win. I'll go and we'll have fun, and I won't think about how there are still parts of the city that haven't even been touched." In the end, he always would have given in. He needed the time away just as much as Tony did. Maybe even more considering he'd spent far more time in the city than the other man. There was just something about making the man sweat a little that he couldn't help but enjoy.

The ride from the tower had been silent. So had their flight across the country. Steve had noticed Tony working on something, remembering that the man was constantly doing something and that he always needed needling to go to bed or to eat or even to shower. He'd spent the majority of the flight working on a sketch of the city days after the invasion. It wasn't something he'd meant to do just something he found himself sketching during his first trip out. In the end it had been therapeutic and something he was certain any therapist would have endorsed.

Once they arrived at their destination, everything changed. Tony seemed to have forgotten whatever it was he'd spent the flight working on and had taken on more a child-like demeanour, bouncing up and down, shifting from one foot to the other and becoming even more impatient. Which honestly surprised him as he'd found the other man impatient on the best of days. Stepping out of the jet, he could see why Tony's mood had changed. During the war he'd visited many cities in order to drum up support and funds necessary to help the troops. But he'd never made it to this city, and looking down the runway and seeing the mountain dominate the sky in the distance he felt like maybe he'd missed out on something.

"Where are we?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Technically? Just south of Seattle, Washington," Tony told him as he glanced off towards Mount Rainier in the distance, "but we'll be heading into the city, and then to the lake to take a float plane to the house I've rented for us for the week. You're going to love it here."

There was a chill in the air, something that had been missing when they'd left New York, and stuffing his hands into his pockets was reminded briefly of the time he'd spent on the front line. Steve was also reminded that they weren't home, that he really would have to make good on his promise to Tony and forget the problems they'd left behind the instant they'd taken off. "I think you may be right, Tony," he said as he looked around and smiled. Hopefully he could find some time to take advantage of the scenery and fill up the sketch book he'd brought along.

The ride into the city had almost lulled him to sleep, the only thing keeping him awake were the subtle movements from Tony. They'd never talked about it but Steve knew about the events in Afghanistan, knew that there were still some situations that bothered him more than others. Of course Tony would never say anything, would never allow anyone to see him as anything other than the playboy genius that everyone knew him as. Reaching over, he slipped his hand beneath Tony's and for a moment felt the man relax. It was enough for the moment. At least until they arrived at the lakeside airport and their roles were reversed.

"Problem Rogers?" Tony asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Now that they were out of the confines of the car, he found himself able to joke around like nothing had ever happened to him. There was also something about wanting to make certain no one would ever see him like that – unable to ever truly relax, the memories constantly invading his thoughts the instant his eyes closed. Steve knew. Knew and never said anything, and for that he was grateful. Talking about it was pointless.

"No, no. Course not. Just seems a little – small?" Flying wasn't something that bothered Steve. During the war he'd dealt with prop planes, and in the modern world he'd dealt with the jets used by SHIELD and by Stark Industries. The small float plane that was supposed to take them to the house Tony had rented wasn't something he'd ever used before, and its size just seemed far more dangerous than something larger.

"Just trust me," Tony told him before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards their plane. Steve wasn't the only one who was nervous about all of this. He tended to prefer modern technology to that of the past. But this was supposed to be some sort of adventure, a vacation that Steve wouldn't easily forget and if that meant indulging in something he would have tinkered with as a kid so be it.

The flight was loud and between Steve's grip on his hand and the turbulence, Tony was more than relieved to arrive at the house in one piece. He'd been scared. More so than when he'd started to work on the suit. It had reminded him too much of his time in the desert. He never spoke of it, though. Pepper had tried once, and found out just how quickly he could shut himself down. The nightmares aside, he was _fine_ , and no amount of talking was ever going to change that. Maybe this vacation was just as much for him as it was for them.

As for the house, it was exactly what he expected. Minus JARVIS, of course. The downside to taking up a friend's offer instead of finding something himself. It actually reminded him of the house in Malibu and would actually suffice for the week or so they had planned on staying there. There was also the personal chef he'd hired to make certain they wouldn't have to worry about cooking in an unfamiliar kitchen. Not that he actually cooked. Steve seemed more interested in that aspect of their life. But they were on vacation and that meant not doing the things they would normally do had they been back at home in New York.

"I would suggest wearing something not quite so conspicuous tonight," Tony suggested as they finished up dinner. Not that he didn't love the All-American look that Steve pulled off, but he'd suggested the opposite coast because of the fact that the people here would at least leave them be and not just swarm around them. If Steve went out in what he'd worn on the flight out they would attract attention the instant they set foot at the park. Not the point of their vacation.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" They were the closest thing Steve could find to what he remembered from his previous life. Well, the closest thing the SHIELD agents had found and he'd just continued with the trend because they really did make him feel oddly at home. But having Tony actually point it out had him feeling disconcerted.

"Nothing," Tony replied as he gave the man the once over, "if you feel like dealing with all the screaming fan girls. Doesn't bother me but I figured you could use the break."

Steve hadn't thought about it that way. Normally when we went out into the city people tended to ask for an autograph or even a photograph. They didn't just mob him like they did when Tony went out. Then again he preferred to keep out of the limelight whereas his fiancée seem to thrive on it. Having him suggest they go incognito just seemed a bit out of the ordinary for him, but then again Tony usually had some sort of reason for the suggestions he'd made. Not always the best, he mused as he made his way to their bedroom, but reasons nonetheless.

"Have to say this is one of my better ideas," Tony said as he pinned Steve to the wall in their bedroom. "You, me, and no interruptions." Exactly how it should be. He wasn't known to be a romantic but he did know how do so whenever the occasion called for it. And sometimes even when it didn't. It was a skill he found to be quite useful.

Just like his ability to find the one spot on Steve that undid him in a matter of seconds. It was something he'd found their first night together and had abused every chance he got. A spot right behind his ear, one that he'd found on accident and now all he had to do was suck on it and Steve lost the inability to speak coherently. This time wasn't going to be any different. Not if he had his way.

"Tony," Steve managed to breathe out as he gently pushed Tony back. "As much as I enjoy that, I know you didn't bring us out here for that." Then again, judging by the amused look on the other man's face, Steve had a sneaking suspicion that he may have brought him out there for some 'personal' time. "Okay, not _just_ that. I know what tonight is, and if I know you you've got plans for us that don't include being laid up in bed."

"And if I told you that maybe I did have those sort of plans," he said as he allowed the other man to back him up towards their bed. Tony didnt, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least tease Steve for it. There was a car they could use in the garage and they would need leave relatively soon if they wanted to get a decent spot at the park. And by decent, he meant one that was secluded enough for them to have some fun but close enough to people for there to be some sort of thrill to it all.

"I would say you were lying," Steve quipped back, "but why tell you something everyone already knows." Wrapping his hands around Tony's neck he kissed him in such a way that the other man would understand that there was no seriousness to his words. And without even breaking their kiss, he gently pushed him onto the bed and walked towards his suitcase to find something _suitable_ for their outing.

"That a hint for later, Rogers," Tony teased as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Or should I be talking to an attorney about that." The look he got in return for that was one that had him laughing. Especially as he'd gotten Steve to actually smile instead of the usual hostile reaction that came from his idle threats. He knew it was only a matter of time before Steve figured out that most of his words were just that – words and not actions. Though he did have to admit that during that time it was fun to rile up America's Golden boy, and see just how far he could go before it got personal and required someone to step in.

Rolling over onto his side, he was given quite the show as Steve had undone the shirt he'd worn on the plane and removed the plain white under-shirt along with his khakis, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. But it wasn't the lack of clothing that caught Tony's eye. It was the odd circular shape on his right shoulder blade that caught his attention. From his vantage point on the bed it could have been nothing more than shadows. It could have also been something more, and he honestly hated when people kept things secret from him.

"Keeping secrets from me already," he teased as he rolled off the bed and walked right up to the other man and stared at the very _visible_ tattoo on Steve's back. "How long?" Tony was curious, figuring the other man wouldn't have thought about doing such a thing. But seeing half of his arc reactor and half of Steve's shield brought about feelings within him he wasn't even certain he could put words to. It seemed like it was dooming their relationship to failure; having something like that on one's body.

"What – oh," Steve said having felt Tony trace the outline of his tattoo. It wasn't like he was hiding it. He just had no compelling reason to tell Tony about it. Not unless he asked. "Couple months. You were busy with something, and Pepper went with me."

"Pepper? _The_ Pepper Potts?" Tony would have known if Pepper had any ink considering their _intimate_ relationship. Hearing that she'd taken Steve to get his had him wondering just what he'd missed during their time together.

"She mentioned something about black lights," Steve explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Tattoos weren't a new thing to him. Many of the guys he'd been on the front with had them. But hearing that Pepper had one that could only be seen under a certain type of light fascinated him. Not enough for him to actually get one, of course. But enough for him to listen as she explained just why she'd gotten it.

"Huh. That explains so much." He couldn't quite take his eyes of Steve's shoulders. Everyone always assumed he was such a _good_ person. Tony couldn't quite help the smirk that formed at the knowledge that Steve Rogers wasn't the person that everyone thought he was.

After peeling Tony off for a second time, Steve finally put together something that wouldn't attract attention. It seemed odd wearing two different t-shirts as well as his leather jacket but Tony had suggested he go with it so as to blend in with everyone that would on the lake front. He was amused to see that the other man had also dressed similarly albeit with a long sleeve shirt. Were it not for his arc reactor he was quite certain they would have passed for locals.

The drive from their house down to the park had been _interesting_ to say the least. There had been a reason why Steve rarely, if ever, allowed Tony to drive. Reckless couldn't even begin to describe it, and as they weaved in and out of traffic he just hoped they made it to the park in one piece. He'd even gone so far as to tell the other man to be careful, that getting arrested while on vacation wasn't something he wanted to explain to Fury or the others on their team. Of course, his fiancée had ignored his suggestions and dove in and out of traffic like it was mere child's play. The fact they'd been given a high end sports car to use while they were in town wasn't helping things.

"Feel better now?" He asked once they arrived at the parking garage closest to the park. "I get that you enjoy the thrill that comes with speed but did you _have_ to drive like that?"

"It's not about enjoying the thrill," Tony explained as they walked hand in hand towards the park. "That car needs to be driven like that. Just a shame that the highway is the only place to do that."

Shaking his head, Steve actually understood that to a degree. There were just some things that needed to be taken out of the city to enjoy properly. His motorcycle just happened to be one of those things. Living in the city unfortunately meant making sacrifices. Something he was quite certain Tony had yet to truly grasp.

The crowd that had gathered for the festivities was a myriad of families, couples and smaller groups of people. Nothing like the throngs of crowds that would have gathered in New York. And as they made their way through the crowd, Steve found himself oddly relaxing as the people made no movements towards them. They'd gotten the occasional look, and sometimes a nod, but no one had made mention of just who they were. And those that thought about it seemed to understand that this particular night wasn't the night.

After a few moments, Tony found the perfect spot for them – far enough away from the crowd, and yet close enough that anything he wanted to do would have to be done with care. Given the fact that it was also a tree would quite possibly make what he had in mind easier since they wouldn't have to brace themselves on their elbows. Grabbing the blanket he told Steve to grab from the car, he hastily spread it out on the ground before he grabbed Steve and dragged him closer. He didn't bother to give the man a chance to ask what was going on as he slotted their mouths together and started to suck the other man's bottom lip into his mouth.

It didn't take long for Steve to open up to him and he guided him back to the blanket and gently shoved him down, hoping the other man got the hint he was giving. Luckily he caught on relatively quickly and actually pulled Tony down with him, catching him off-guard for a moment. Once his brain actually caught up with his body, he adjusted both of their positions and pinned Steve between his thighs. He knew the other man could get out of it if he wanted to. Hopefully he didn't want to, and as an extra incentive started nipping at his neck while his hands made their way down his chest and towards his jeans.

"Tony. Wha – what are you doing," he managed to somehow say. The instant Tony had straddled his lap and started to work on the fly of his pants, Steve _knew_ what he was doing. Unfortunately knowing didn't quite stop the question he'd blurted out, the one that made him seem more of novice than he actually was. Everyone had assumed he'd been a virgin, and up until the super soldier serum he had been. But the front lines tended to get lonely. Even for someone like him.

"Do you _really_ need me to explain it," he teased as he deftly worked the other man free from his boxes and jeans. Their spot in the shadows meant people knew they were there but were unable to really get any sort of detail. Not unless he moved a certain way and his arc reactor lit things up. Then they might have a problem. For the time being, it was the perfect place for what Tony had in mind. Just as long as Steve could keep quiet. Flashes of two nights ago were still echoing around in his head. "Just remember we're not in the tower," he added with a smirk.

From what little light his arc reactor was giving off, he could tell Steve was blushing from the comment and it was all the encouragement he needed to proceed. Adjusting his position once again, he placed on hand on his hip and with the other wrapped it around Steve's cock. Every time they were together, Tony always tried to make things different. This time was going to be no different. Starting at his fist, he licked one stripe up the underside of his cock. When it elicited the sound he'd been hoping for, he proceeded to lick stripe after stripe until he could feel Steve's hips start to arch up into his hand.

Smirking, Tony didn't even bother to wait for any sort of response from the other man before taking his cock into his mouth. That one action had Steve not only biting his upper lip, but he'd instinctively arched his hips. Luckily he was prepared for this, and expertly just swallowed around him, eliciting yet another moan from Steve. Everyone knew it was always the quiet ones you had to watch out for, and their first time together Tony found out just how true those words were.

"Tony," Steve breathed out as his hands went to grip the other's shoulders. There weren't many things he didn't like about what Tony was currently doing. Were they actually back at the tower he wouldn't have even thought about stopping the man. But they weren't, and he honestly didn't want their fun to end. At least not like this. "You – you need to stop," he told him as he gently pushed the other man off, and willed his body to actually cooperate.

"Bit too much for you," he teased as he sat back on his knees and smirked. Tony had figured Steve would have preferred that they end their fun sooner rather than later. But the fact that the Steve had tugged him forward, and started to roughly kiss him as well as palming the obvious erection in his jeans, said that he was willing to at least finish what they'd started. It also had him wondering if maybe this would be the first of many such experiences. Just the thought had him fighting the other man for control and arching his own hips into the touch.

The longer they sat there and for lack of a better term made out like teenagers, the more turned on Tony became. He'd already thought about the different things he could do to Steve during their drive from the house and having already started its implementation wasn't about to stop. With the other man distracted from his _very_ talented tongue, he slipped his hand between them and started to undo his jeans. The sound seemed to have jolted Steve from what they were doing as his hand had reached out and grasped his wrist. He just shook his head and adjusted his position so that his back was now facing the other man before slipping his jeans to his knees.

"Tony, you realize this is going to hurt," he warned as he gripped the other man around his waist. Steve hated seeing his fiancée put through more pain than was absolutely necessary, and what he was suggesting was definitely going to hurt. Though it was also bound to feel pretty damn good. Tony rarely offered something that wouldn't be enjoyable to both of them, and he was just going to have to trust the man.

"Have been through worse," Tony sarcastically replied and tapped his arc reactor before sinking down onto Steve, stopping only when he felt like they'd bottomed out. It had hurt and burned but the pain was _more_ than worth it hearing the moan that drifted across his own ear.

Readjusting the blanket he'd thrown over them before they'd started all of this, he leaned back against Steve and started to nip at his neck. There was absolutely no way he could move without garnering attention from the crowd that had gathered. Anything he did would have to be minute, barely noticeable because the last thing he wanted was an indecent exposure charge on his already colourful record. Which meant it was going to be up to Steve to bring them both over the edge. Something he knew the other man could do as they did tend to change things up in the bedroom. To keep things interesting.

After what felt like eternity, Tony felt the grip around his waist tighten as Steve's hips started to move up and down in a teasing motion. He knew there would be bruises from the other man's grip, but all of that was pushed aside as he kept teasing him enough to make his own cock ache even more than it already was. Reaching down and wrapping his hand around his own cock, he set a pace similar to the one Steve was setting for them both only to stop when he realized the other man was prying his own hands off to replace them with his own.

"Let me," Steve quietly suggested as he continued with their slow, tantalizing pace. Usually he wasn't one to drag things out, preferring the relatively quick pace Tony tended to set. But every once and a while he did enjoy taking things slowly. This time just happened to be one of them. Especially as he felt Tony start to squirm just a bit; a sign that he was probably torturing the other man just a bit too much. Though if the amount of liquid he could feel pooling on the top of his hand was any indication he wasn't going to last all that much longer.

Picking up the pace, he started to feel the stirrings in the pit of his stomach. He was close, and he wanted to bring Tony over that edge first before he tumbled after him. It didn't take that much longer, having just had to drag his thumb over the slit before Tony came apart in his hands. A few thrusts later, he felt himself fall apart and bit down on Tony's shoulder to keep the scream of pleasure from drawing unwanted attention. Not that it would have mattered much. The fireworks had started to go off, signalling the new year, and their sounds of pleasure would have all but been drowned out.

"Happy New Year, Tony," Steve offered as he nuzzled into Tony's neck, and listened to the other man come down from their coupling. He never thought he would have enjoyed this as much as he had, and it was definitely going to be a night he wouldn't soon forget.

"Happy New Year indeed," Tony replied with a lazy smirk to his face.


End file.
